This invention relates generally to jacks used for lifting objects and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved vehicle bumper jack.
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of jacks used to lift materials and particularly vehicle bumper jacks used to lift the vehicle in order to change a tire or work on the under carriage of the vehicle. Many of the individual features disclosed in the subject invention have been used in prior art jacks. None of the prior art jacks use a combination of the following described elements to make up the novel foldable self-leveling tripod shaped bumper jack.